The following abbreviations herewith defined are referred to within the following description about the prior art and the present invention.
DASH Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over HTTP
HLS HTTP Live Streaming
HTTP Hypertext Transfer Protocol
MPD Media Presentation Description
MPEG Moving Picture Experts Group
DASH is a multimedia adaptive bit rate streaming technology where a multimedia content file (e.g., video, television, radio . . . ) is partitioned into segments and delivered to a client using HTTP. In particular, the multimedia content file is split into multiple segments and these segments are linked together by a MPD file which is sent to the client. The client uses the MPD file to request the segments of the multimedia content file. The MPD file contains information (timing, URL, media characteristics such as video resolution and bit rates) related to the one or more segments. Each segment can contain any type of media data, however the DASH specification provides specific guidance and formats for two types of containers namely the MPEG-4 file format or the MPEG-2 Transport Stream format. Furthermore, DASH is audio/video codec agnostic. Hence, one or more representations (i.e., different resolutions or bit rates) of the multimedia content file is typically available, and the selection of which multimedia content file's representation that is to be sent to the client can be made based on various factors such as the network conditions, the client's device capabilities, and the user preferences.
In the existing business process/technology, if a content management system (or content delivery system) wants to create multiple versions of the same multimedia content file (e.g., adult & non-adult versions, multiple language versions, subscription type version (standard vs. premium subscription)), then multiple content files with relevant audio/video tracks which are properly cut based on timings, need to be created. Since multiple content files are created from one master multimedia content file, it can be complicated for the content management system (or content delivery system) to maintain and track these different versions of the master multimedia content file. Plus, the storage requirements for the content management system (or content delivery system) can increase based on the number of versions of the master multimedia content file which need to be stored. In addition, the content management system (or content delivery system) needs to spend the time to create the new versions of the master multimedia content file. Accordingly, there has been and is a need to address these shortcomings and other shortcomings associated with the current multimedia adaptive bit rate streaming technology. This need and other needs are addressed by the present invention.